slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-26342045-20160219214333/@comment-27815139-20160303181613
Nie sprawdzałam za bardzo błędów więc nie bić XD Szli w ciszy, nie odzywając się do siebie, aż do dotarcia na miejsce. Felicja chciała zacząć temat podczas przechadzki, ale byłoby to zbyt niezręczne. Nawet bardziej, niż ta panująca między nimi cisza. Gdy cała trójka były już na miejscu, zastała ciągle leżącego Greya na ławce. Zaniepokojona Felicja odrazu ruszyła w jego stronę. Chłopacy od razu poczuli zazdrość, jednak nie mogli nic zrobić i dobrze rozumieli jej reakcje. Przecież anielica jest dobroduszną istotką. Druid tylko westchnął głęboko spoglądając na swoją ukochaną. Antony zaś odwrócił wzrok i zrobił zkwaszoną minę. Pomyślał sobie jakie to musi być piękne uczucie gdy twoja miłość się o ciebie tak troszczy lub martwi. No wiadomo, kto by nie chciał zaznać tego uczucia. Poczucia pełnej wartości i bliskości osoby którą się kocha. Felicja kucnęła przed magiem ze zmartwioną miną. Zaniepokojona spytała: - Co mu się stało? Nie wygląda to za dobrze... - Ech, nie wiem dokładnie, ale chyba ktoś mu coś dał.... i widać do czego to doprowadziło- powiedział Antony łapiąc się za głowę. Nagle Grey spojrzał nieobecnym wzrokiem na Felicję. Wydawało mu się, że widzi swego anioła stróża (może dlatego, że ona była aniołem). -Felicja? E-ech...- odezwał się mag. Czuł się trochę nieswojo na myśl, że anielica widzi go w takim stanie. Sam nawet nie wiedział co się z nim wcześniej działo. Ledwo co władał ciałem, ale na szczęście odzyskiwał już samokontrole ciała. - Co z nim robimy? Chyba nie może non stop leżeć tu, a my przy nim- westchnął druid. - Ale nie możemy go tak tu zostawić!- wstała na przeciw Tracona. - Felicja ma w sumie rację... Może wyliże się z tego w miare szybko...- powiedział Antony nie chcąc rozpocząć kłótni. Oczywiście też chciał wesprzeć anielice. Tracon spojrzał wymownie na ducha, po czym odparł: - Ech, no cuż...- spojrzał niepewnie na Felicję- no zobaczymy jak to będzie. Anielica, aż podskoczyła uradowana usłyszawszy to. Druid za to zawstydził się przez zaistaniałą sytuację. Pomyśleć tylko, że wyszedł by na gbura przy swojej sympatii! Po chwili mag przyglądając się sytuacji spróbował usiąść w miarę swoich sił. Nie chciał być ciężarem dla innych. Po za tym lepiej się poczuł, a bal dobiegał końca. Nie chciał by zmarnowali swój cenny czas na niego. - Ech... Nie przejmujcie się mną, lepiej się czuję. Napiję się wody czy coś i będę jak nowy...- ciężko powiedział próbując wstać. Wszyscy byli zszokowani, że ma na tyle siły by już wstać, ale ucieszyło ich to. Najabardziej troskliwą Felicję, co obawiała się, iż było z nim gorzej. Podeszli do stoliku z napojami by poszkodowany mógł się nachlać (czyt. napić). Mag już mógł już o własnych siłach stać, więc ruszyli na parkiet. Musieli przecież wykorzystać ostatnie chwilę balu. Wszyscy wesoło tańczyli. W sumie wyglądało to zabawnie, przez to, że każdy chciał tańczyć z Felicją. Dodajmy do tego ich przekomiczne miny i mamy już niemalże kabaret. Dzięki temu rozluźnili napiętą atmosfere między nimi. Jednak bal dobiegł końca - Dziękujemy za to, że byliście z nami! Miłego wieczoru, możecie się rozejść do domów- rozległ się donośny, ale miły głos z unoszących się nad parkietem kulek. Brygada westchneła i ruszyła ku wyjściu. Mieli już iśc do domu, ale przed wyjściem Antony złapał Felicję za ręke, by się zatrzymala. - Zanim pójdziesz, musimy porozmawiać...- powiedział cicho duch. Spostrzegł to Tracon, co ani myślał by to zignorować.